


He's More Than He Seems

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Series: He's... [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Just something sort and with no real plot. :3





	He's More Than He Seems

As seen by the members of Libra, Leonardo Watch is practically an open book. His face screamed that he was a extremely horrible lier and an terribly honest person. Like a little predictable baby panda in a sea of big mysterious wild wolves; that is how he's described. Everyone saw him as weak but hardworking, cute, and claimed him to be a softhearted man. Yes, to the members if Libra Leo is the equivalent of a saint, but the brunette would wholeheartedly deny some of those things. Especially the part about him being cute. 

Really, KK?

Ether way it didn't matter what they thought or assumed of him because Hellsalem's Lot is always full of suprises.

 

* * *

 

Libra has been in business with Vongola for a few years now even longer than Leo has been here. Yet, no one from Libra except Klaus has seen the Vongola 10th prince or also known as Decimo. He is their biggest asset when it comes to cleanup crews and special repair funds. As long as they continue to help with missions in Heaven's Itali Vongola with continue to pay them, provide cleanups plus repairs around Hellsalem's Lot whenever a disaster hits.

Klaus feels that they should at least get to know the Vingola Prince rathe than just take his money. With that in mind the redhead decides to organize a small get together in Libra headquarters spacious library. The ones who are coming to said meeting is the usual group of misfits. The usual being KK, Steven, Zapp, Zedd, Chain, and of course Leo. 

Later that day they all sat waiting for the Vongola head to show up to shower them with his presence as stated by KK. She among others knew what the meeting was about.  Only a few didn't know, yet showed up anyway out of obligation to Klaus. Few meaning Leo. The brunette figured that this was a serious meeting of some sort considering that his red head boss told him to dress casual but nice so he wore his best(only) black suit.

Then the doors burst open, a very young looking male with pretty light brown haired walks. He's wearing a black vest over a orange button up, black skinny jeans and orange high tops. The smaller is being crowed by six men in dark suits. They seem like they don't wanna let their boss out of their site sticking as close as possible.

Everyone remains silent until-

"Pfft! OH GOD, REAALLY~~~?!???" Zapp laughs historically proving to everyone including the Vongola he was the immature asshole. "That's the Vongola prince?! HIM? He's a Fucking short stack! hahahaha--ACK!" The blood user is now unmoving on the floor, having been serving with a hard knee to the face by said "short stack". 

Tsuna glowers down at Zapp's very unconscious body and steps over him to offer his hand to Klaus. "It's nice seeing you again, Mr.Reinherz." His flame on his forehead glows  brightly as their hands touch and Tsuna smiles. Once he finishes with his brief greeting to the redhead he tells his guardian's to go mingle with the other Libra members minis Zapp. 

They all seem to be getting along pretty well until Leo comes up to the prince and kisses him hard on the lips. Everyone starts having a conniption thinking the all seeing eyes holder had lost his goddamned mind. Or so they thought, because instead of stoping the kiss Decimo wraps his arms around the other brunette's neck deepening it. They continue this lip lock surprising both the Vongola guardians and the Libra members. When they break apart for air Tsuna's looks really shy, and Leo's got the dirtiest smirk on his face.

Well, looks like Leonardo Watch isn't as much of a saint as they thought. 

 

 


End file.
